1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to broadcast communication systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing satellite selection in a broadcast communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years multimedia apparatus and applications have become extremely popular. For example, computer programs are now often designed to provide the user with visually stimulating graphical presentations punctuated by stereo sound. Similarly, television programs are now commonly broadcast in stereo and surround sound modes to provide an enhanced aural experience for viewers.
Also in recent years, the direct satellite system for digitally transmitting communication signals to individual users has come into being. The ability of the direct satellite system to transmit on the order of 150 channels of digital information over a single satellite to multiple end users offers unprecedented communications opportunities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,490 to Harvey et al. generally discloses a control and monitoring apparatus for governing or influencing the operation of remote apparatus via signals embedded in television and radio transmissions. Exemplary uses of the disclosed apparatus mentioned by Harvey et al. include: (a) stereo simulcasts where the apparatus automatically routes video signals to an associated television and automatically causes an associated stereo tuner to tune in and play a corresponding audio program; (b) automatically recording or printing news information concerning predetermined companies selected by a user; (c) recording stock information for predetermined companies and causing a computer to generate and display graphical images reflecting the particularized stock information during a generally broadcasted television program concerning a related topic; and (d) downloading a copy of a recipe to a local printer in response to a signal associated with a television program concerning food preparation. As can be seen from these examples, one purpose of the device described in the Harvey et al. disclosure is to provide increased integration of remote apparatus such as televisions, stereos, computers and printers to provide enhanced multimedia presentations.
Prior art references, however, have been limited in that they do not provide means for selecting preferred modes of operation of remote receiving apparatus. Nor do they provide means for addressing predetermined models of remote receiving apparatus.
Moreover, with the rising popularity of the digital satellite system, new problems have arisen. For example, satellite service broadcasters have a need to grow and expand into new orbital slots via the introduction of additional satellites. In order to ensure appropriate end users have access to the programming transmitted over multiple satellites, it becomes necessary to provide the end user with information associating predetermined programming with particular satellites such that the user can tune to desired programming.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a receiving apparatus for use with a broadcast communication system for delivering a plurality of channels of information signals to a plurality of remote users is provided. The remote receiving apparatus includes a first antenna receiving element substantially directed towards a first satellite; and a second antenna receiving element substantially directed towards a second satellite. It also includes a tuner for selecting one of the plurality of channels as the tuned channel; and a switching device having an output port, a first input port in communication with the first antenna receiving element, and a second input port in communication with the second antenna receiving element. The switching device is adapted to switch between a first mode wherein the first input port is coupled to the output port and a second mode wherein the second input port is coupled to the output port. The switching device is responsive to a controlling data stream transmitted on the tuned channel by the first satellite to switch from the first mode to the second mode. The information signals transmitted on the tuned channel by the second satellite include program information.
In some embodiments, the switching device comprises an integrated receiver decoder.
In some embodiments, the output port comprises first and second output ports. In such embodiments, the remote receiving apparatus can optionally be provided with first and second signal processing apparatus coupled to the first and second output ports. In such instances, the switching device can optionally be responsive to a controlling data stream to route at least a first portion of the program information received from the second satellite to a first selected one of the first and second signal processing apparatus. Optionally, the switching device can be adapted to route a second portion of the program information to a second selected one of the first and second signal processing apparatus.
In any of the foregoing embodiments, the controlling data stream may optionally be adapted to instruct the switching device to switch from the first mode to the second mode at a predefined time. The predefined time may comprise an absolute time or a relative time.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a receiving apparatus for use with a broadcast communication system for delivering a plurality of channels of information signals to a plurality of remote users is provided. The receiving apparatus includes first, second and third antenna receiving elements. Each of the first, second and third antenna receiving elements is substantially respectively directed towards one of three satellites. The receiving apparatus further includes a tuner for selecting one of the plurality of channels as the tuned channel; and, a switching device having an output port and first, second and third input ports. The first, second, and third input ports are respectively in communication with the first, second and third antenna receiving elements. The switching device is responsive to a controlling data stream received via at least one of the first, second, and third antenna receiving elements to selectively couple at least one of the first, second and third input ports to the output port. The controlling data stream specifies which of the three satellites carries program information corresponding to the tuned channel.
In some embodiments, the satellites are connected to the first, second and third input ports in a predefined manner, and the controlling data stream specifies which of the satellites carries the program information by identifying one of the first, second and third input ports for connection to the output port. In other embodiments, the controlling data stream specifies which of the satellites carries the program information by specifying an orbit location for the specified satellite, and the switching device automatically locates the specified satellite such that the program information on the tuned channel is coupled to the output port. In some embodiments, the controlling data stream specifies which of the satellites carries the program information by specifying a polarization of the tuned channel, and the switching device automatically locates the specified satellite such that the program information on the tuned channel is coupled to the output port. In some embodiments, the controlling data stream specifies which of the satellites carries the program information by specifying a frequency of the tuned channel, and the switching device automatically locates the specified satellite such that the program information on the tuned channel is coupled to the output port.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of facilitating satellite selection in a broadcast communication system delivering a plurality of channels of information to a plurality of remote receiving apparatus is provided. The method comprises the steps of: broadcasting an information signal over a first channel on a first satellite; and, broadcasting a controlling data stream over the first channel on a second satellite. The controlling data stream includes information identifying the first satellite as carrying the information signal whereby, if a remote receiving apparatus tunes to the first channel on the second satellite, the identifying information contained in the controlling data stream directs the remote receiving apparatus to tune to the first channel on the first satellite.
Optionally, the identifying information may identify the first satellite by identifying a frequency and polarization of the first channel and an orbit location of the first satellite.
Optionally, the method may further comprise the step of predefining an order in which the first and second antenna receiving elements of the remote receiving apparatus are coupled to the first and second input ports for each of the remote receiving apparatus within the broadcast communication system. In such embodiments, the identifying information may identify the first satellite by identifying the first input port of the remote receiving apparatus when the first antenna receiving element is directed at the first satellite and is coupled to the first input port.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.